life without a care
by kirobashi-neko-chan
Summary: gamzee visits tavros but gets a surprise he never expected. troll pregnancy, lots of ships, and a few triggering things like death and loss of limbs. i dont own homestuck or any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

Gamzee walked down to tarvos's hive with his high as fuck smile, faygo and sopur pies in his arms, ramming his head against the door until tavros answered.

"uh...Hey G-Gamzee..."

"yo motherfucker"

"N-Now's not really a g-good time..." He said sheepishly, squirming slightly.

"why the fuck not?"

"u-Um..." Tavros blushed.

"some thing wrong bro?"

"Kinda of...I-Its just n-not a good time Gamzee..."

"you need a motherfucking mirical then, lets drink some fago and fucking talk this out"

"Uh...ok...I-I guess..." Tavros moved to let Gamzee in.

he walked in "time to eat some mother fucking pies~"

"I dont think talking will help this problem Gamz..."

he scooped out some of the pie and put it in tarvos's mouth, smiling softly "honk"

Tavros blushed brightly, brown staining his cheeks.

he grinned and stared at nothing for awhile and for some reason Tavros didn't seem too comfortable with his being there especially when gamzee tried to make him eat more pie.

"S-Stop Gamzee!"

he tilts his head and gets a piece in his mouth.

Tavros spit the pie out. "D-Dont do that...!"

gamzee stared at the fallen pie "fuck...my motherfucking pie..."

"S-Sorry..."

he tears up and scoops it up, throwing it out.

Tavros frowned as gamzee downs a whole jug of faygo to drown out some of his sadness and sways slightly.

"U-Uh Gamzee? Can we just h-hang out later?"

"honk" he passes out.

Tavros sighed and went back to his room.

gamzee woke up later but Tavros was nowhere in sight, so he got up and started looking for him. eventuality finding tavros's bedroom door was cracked, peaking in, not expecting what he saw.

Tavros sat on his bed, 3 fingers deep in his nook, rust colored genetic material dripping from his bulge. aw shit... tavbro looked so...motherfucking delicious~ especially when he made those adorable whines when he hit a sweetspot. he licks his lips, watching tavros's lip get sucked between those teeth. he palmed his bone bulge as he watched Tavros stroke his bulge, more rusty liquid flowing as his back arched with pleasure. gamzee didn't realize he was leaning forward until he lost his balance and fell forward, startling tavros, his eyes wide as he looked at one of his best friends

"G-Gamzee?!"

he got up and walked over, unable to resist kissing him any longer.

Tavros blushed brightly, but didnt push him away.

he pulled tarvos's hands behind his head, using his pants drawstring to tie them up.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"shhhhhh, just relax tavbro~ i cant leave a brother hanging when hes all up and pailing with himself~" he moved down and flicked his tongue over the tip of his bulge, tracing it until he got to his nook, licking at it unrelentingly, sucking on it every so often as he played with tarvos's bulge.

"A-Ah! G-Gamzee!"

"mmmmmmh, fucking give me some of that motherfucking penut butter~"

His nook trembled as gamzee whispered "so fucking tasty~" He whimpered as gamzee thrusted his tongue in and moaned loudly.

he wiggled it inside him, stroking his budge faster.

His nook clenched around Gamzee's tongue, his bulge twitching wildly "G-Gamzee!"

he pulls back and pulls down his pants, showing his own tentabuldge

Tavros panted heavily

it rubbed against tavos's "mix that motherfucking peanut butter with my fucking royal jelly~"

Tavros bit his lip, he didn't realize how dirty and sexy something so cheesy could be when purred into his ear, kissing back as gamzee smeared genetic material and face paint over his lips, gasping as he was grinded into.

"Gamzee!"

the juggalo smirked and the tip rubbed his quivering nook, his large bulge slipping in slowly as tavros squirmed.

"A-AH!"

the noises tavros made along with his trembling helped it as it wiggled around until it went fully in, Tavros' back arching as he gripped the sheets, gamzee's moving hips, it wiggling in the tightness, and the little the little ridges grinding in him were almost too much but he gasped as gamzee gently pinched the tip of his buldge "MMM!"

"you have a bucket?"

"N-No!"

he frowns "then this motherfucking penutjellys going fucking everywhere..."

"I-I wasnt p-planning this!"

"oh motherfucking fucking well" he purrs as he becomes more animalistic, pounding into his wet nook

tavros's body bounced with each thrust. "G-Ga-Gamzee!" Rusty genetic material shot from his bulge, drawing a cry from the younger troll, His nook tightening extremely around Gamzee, sending him over the edge as he groaned and filled his nook with a purple genetic material. it filled him and sprayed out, soaking the sheets.

after a few moments,Tavros shuddered, panting heavily as gamzee pulled out and untied his arms "D-Does this mean w-we're matesprits...?"

"we better motherfucking be"

Tavros smiled as he picked him up and carried him over to the slime container, slipping in with him, Tavros falling asleep against him as he thought of gamzee


	2. Chapter 2

gamzee yawned.

"U-Um Gamzee...Can you h-help me get dressed? My four wheel device is over there..."

he scooped him up and helped clean him up

"T-Thanks..."

"no motherfucking problem"

Tavros pulled his shirt on "Y-You can put me in my chair..."

he set him down and yawned again, eating another pie

"Um...so what do y-you wanna do?"

he shrugged "i dont fucking know"

"..."

he honked a horn

"Are you sure y-you have enough pies?"

"...no"

"You should probably get more..."

"yeah..."

"..."

he wheeled him outside

"I can s-stay here..."

"why?"

"It just seems e-easier..."

"its fucking fine"

"O-Ok..."

he took him to his own hive, Tavros staying quiet most of the trip there, gamzee staring out at the ocean.

Tavros looked out with him. "See anything?"

he was in one of his zoned out states

"Gamzee?"

'hmmmm?'

"You ok?"

'yeah...just fucking zoned out'

"o-Ok."

he weeled him into his hive, Tavros fidgeting in his seat, gamzee running over a horn and he jumped slightly.

"A-Are you..um...feeling alright?"

'yeah...' he finds a pie and eats it slowly

"Uh...what do y-you wanna do today?"

'drink some fucking faygo...make some motherfucking pies...' he rubs tarvos's horns, slowly moving close to his scalp

"A-Ah!"

he licks at it, sucking on the tip on his ear, Tavros blushing brightly as he smirked as he licked down his neck

"G-Gamzee...!"

'honk' he reaches down, squeezing his buldge as he licks at his horn, Tavros squeaking. he scooped him up and lain him on the floor, tugging his pants off

"A-Again?"

'why the fuck not?' he binds his legs to his arms with some rope, finding some vibrating leather straps, attaching them around the base of his horns and tightly around the base of his buldge, brown covering tavros face in embarrassment.

gamzee plugged them into a box and hit a switch, the bands starting to vibrate, Tavros's back arching sharply. "AH!"

he watches him and grabs one of his juggling pins, rubbing the handle against his nook, Tavros whimpering as he slowly pushed it in.

"A-Ah! G-Gamzee!"

he twists it and licks at the underside of his bulge, forcing Tavros to moan loudly.

gamzee moves into his lap, rubbing his nook against it as His body shook "G-Gamzee?"

he lowered himself onto tarvos's bulge, it slowly sliding into his nook,Tavros bitting his lip.

he turned up the vibrations and let out a low 'hoooooooooooooooonnnnnk~' as he grinded against him

"A-Ah!"

he kisses him hard, bouncing quickly, stroking his bulge as Tavros kissed back. He freed tarvos's hands, moving back to thrust the pin in his nook.

Tavros hesitantly gripped Gamzee's bulge, stroking it as he moaned 'mmmmmh, motherfuck!' he bucked his hips.

Tavros blushed brightly "G-Gamzee!"

"grab the mother fucking bucket!"

He hesitantly grabbed a near by bucket

gamzee, positioned it under tarvos's thighs, his bulge twitching inside gamzee "mmmmmmh"

Tavros cried as he came, genetic material dripping from his nook and around the juggling pin, gamzee cumming as well, it dripping into the bucket

Tavros panted and turned it off,taking the straps off his horns "W-Why do you h-have a bucket?"

he smirks slightly, looking down at him "W-Were you planning this?!"

"..." he smiled and kissed him "i feel motherfucking flushed for you"

"uh...M-Me too..." he kissed back

he purrs

"C-Can I have m-my clothes?"

he moves back and pulls the pin out, Tavros blushing as he cleans him up "T-Thanks..."

he helped him get dressed as well "Uh...Thanks Gamzee."

"no problem bro"

"S-So can we m-make some pies?"

"of course" he got up, pulling on some boxers

"Can you help me to my chair?"

he scooped him up and sat him on a desk

"Thanks i guess..."

he handed him a bowl and started putting sopor slime in it, Tavros watching him as he mixed in faygo and a few other ingredients

"Where do you get a-all this faygo?"

"dad brings it to me"

"O-Oh."

"yeah"

"S-So how long have you felt flushed for me..."

"three sweeps"

"Thats...uh...a long time..."

he smiles and kisses him

Tavros kissed back, blushing as he nips his lower lip.

He smiled sheepishly, pulling away only to have him nibble on his horn "A-Ah...Why do you k-keep messing with my h-horns?"

"they are motherfucking big..." he licks at the orange part

He blushed brightly, a loud moan coming from him

he pulled back and put the mix into a pan

"P-Please dont do that..."

"why?"

"I-Its weird!"

"why?"

"They're really sensitive..."

"i fucking know~"

Tavros blushed

he smirked

"T-Thats mean..."

"..." he leans his horns down

"I cant..."

"go mother fucking ahead"

Tavros hesitantly rubbed the horn

he let out a low grumble

Tavros blushed

he smiled up at him


	3. Chapter 3

"So how long does it take to cook one of these?"

'two fucking hours'

"W-What do you wanna do t-til then?"

'sloppy makeouts?'

"uh,,,,,,,,," gamzee winks "I-If you really want too..."

he smiled 'whatever you fucking want tarbro' he let out a soft purr as he kissed him

"W-Why did you use a bucket?"

'because i dont motherfucking want to fucking clean it up every mother fucking time'

"Oh.."

'yeah'

"W-What do you make your pies out o-of?

'you just motherfucking helped...'

"I wasnt r-really paying...uh...attention..."

he smiles and yawns

"C-Can we...uh...cuddle?" Tavros blushed lightly, looking down

'yeah, course tavbro, i dont see why we could all up and not get our cuddle on'

"I...need some help..."

he picks him up and carried him to bed

"Thanks..."

he snuggles up to him 'your motherfucking welcome'

Tavros smiled, both falling asleep together.

* * *

equiss was fixing a robot when nepeta pounced on him. "Equius! Guess what!"

"what is it nepeta?"

"Gamzee and Tavros are matespirts!"

'ah...i see...'

"anyway, lets play a game!"

he started sweating '...'

"What's wrong Equius? Why are you sweating?"

'HOW CAN THE HIGHBLOOD LOVE SUCH A PEASANT LOWBLOOD!?'

"Because love is love Equius. You cant choose who you have flushed feelings for." Nepeta shrugged

'...i need... a towel...'

Nepeta got him one, watching as he cleaned himself off "It's Ok Equius. You'll find your matesprit one day."

he frowns

Nepeta smiled. "So whacha wanna do today Equius?"

he grumbles as he heads into his closet

"Whatcha doing?"

he closes the door

Nepeta waited for him to return.

he walked back out and crossed his arms

"Lets watch My Little Purrny!" Nepeta said

'...yes, that sounds...wonderful'

Nepeta grabbed Equius' laptop and pulled up trollflix.

he watches her silently

She pulled up My Little Pony and sat down.

he sat with his legs crossed, watching it silently

Nepeta leaned against him, purring

he patted her head as gently as he possibly could

She purred more

he stared at the episode '...magnificent...'

"Ya. Tavros showed me this show. I thought you'd like it."

he was silent for the rest of the show, sighing softly when it ended, closing up his computer.

"What do you wanna do meow?"

'...i would like to go back to building robots...sollux asked for one'

"Oh. Ok. Ill come back later then!" Nepeta got up and waved as he left.

* * *

equiss tested the robotic box, it having a vibrating pad on it and a hole in the front, it vacuuming anything in front of it

Nepeta knocked on his hive's door.

he continued adjusting a few tings his lucus getting the door

"Equius? Are you home?" She asked

'yes, i am' he called from his lab

Nepeta came inside. "Are you still working?"

'not if it works'

"Whats it for?"

he blushed slightly, sweating'...'

"Mew?"

'...' he sweated more

"Whats wrong Equius?"

'...nothing'

"Whats the robot fur?"

'...sollux...' he attaches handles

"Whats it fur?"

'...nothing of your concern'

Nepeta pouted

'its a chair'

"Doesn't look like any chair I've ever seen."

'...its...special...'

She narrowed her eyes "Thats not a chair Equius."

'...yes...it is' he starts sweating again

"Do you think Im stupid? I know thats not a chair." She glared

'you sit on it...thats makes it a chair'

"Equius."

'yes?'

"Last time I checked chairs dont look like trolls. And dont have holes in their crotches."

'...' he frowns

"Sollux must be lonely if he asked you to build something like this."

'...yeah...'

"Are you almost done?"

'as i said, i must test it'

"Then Im going to leave because that is gross." She said, bunching up her nose

he blushes brightly 'im not doing that!'

"Then how are you going to test it?"

'with my hand...'

"OH!"

he turns it on and it attacks her, equius quickly punching it to death

"It doesnt work right!"

he sighs 'back to the start...'

"Why are you building this perverted thing anyway? You dont have to do anything for Sollux."

'...because, it's for his girlfriend...so she's not a ghost'

"Its still weird.." Nepeta pouted "Are you going to be doing this all day?"

"yes...why?"

"I wanna hang out..."

"then what do you want to do?"

"Anything! Im booorrreeeeeeeeeddddddddd!"

he sighs

"Pppppllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeee?" She gave him kitten eyes

"fine"

"Yay!"

he smiles slightly

"Lets do something fun!"

"like what?"

"Hide and seek!"

"alright"

"Ill hide you count!" Nepeta ran off

"one...two...three..."

She hid in his room, looking around the room for a place to hide

the closet was really the only hiding spot besides his trunk

She opened the trunk, seeing if there was room to hid

inside was horse dildos and other horse items

Nepeta blushed brightly, squeaking as she quickly closed the trunk again and going to the closet, however, inside was bondage equipment

Her blush became even brighter. She quickly closed the doors and sat in the corner

he found her minutes later "i found you..."

She still had a bright blush on her face.

"whats wrong?"

She pointed to the trunk and the closet, entirely embarrassed

"oh..." he blushed as well

"I...I think Im gonna go..." Nepeta said. not looking him in the eye

"...alright..."Nepeta quickly left, leaving a slightly upset equius in his room "oh fiddlesticks..."


	4. Chapter 4

karkat grumbled, as he cleaned up his hive

John walked in. "Hi Karkat."

he looked up at him

John waved. "I said Hi."

"i heard you egbert"

"Its good manners to respond ass."

"shut the fuck up, you are the one who walked into my hive without knocking"

"Screw you Karkat."

he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms

"What are you doing?" John said, sitting down

"cleaning, what the hell does i look like im doing dumbass?"

"Just asking a question. No need to get pissy."

he growled slightly

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out."

"then you ask first! do i come over and burst into your human house?!"

"Do you even know where I live?"

"...thats not the point!"

"Im sure you would if you knew where I lived."

"no, i wouldnt because i have a fucking thing called manners, jhon"

"Yes you would."

"NO I WOULDNT!"

"Whatever you say Karkat." John smirked

he growled

"Your very quick to anger."

he flipped him off

"Whats up your ass today?"

"what isnt up yours"

"You."

"...what the ever living fuck"

"You asked. What are you going to do about it?"

he punched him in the gut

"Ow! Assailed!" John gripped his stomach

he pinned him over a chair

"What the he'll Karkat!?"

"you want me like that? then i'll give it to you, ive had to deal will all your fucking blackrom bullshit for two whole sweeps and ive had enough, i accept your flirtations john"

John blushed brightly

he grinds into him slightly

"I was just joking Karkat!"

he gagged him "im tired of all your stupid fucking jokes, its about time ive taught you a lesson"

Johns eyes widened

he rubbed his ass, squeezing it

John kicked him

he smacked him

"Mmm!"

he ties his legs up

John glared at him "Et! ff!"

he bites his ass

"ow!"blood started welling up in the bite

he tugs down his pants

Johns cock was already half hard.

"i know your an alien...but what the hell is going on down there!?"

John glared.

"theres no nook! and thats not a tentabuldge!"

John spit the gag out. "Humans dont have that! And men dont have 'nooks' or whatever!"

"...then how do you..." he rolled him over

"Men have cocks dumbass, women have vaginas or nooks or whatever you call them. We dont have the same equipment."

"...humans are weird..."

"Your weird."

he tugs jhons shirt up and pokes at a nipple

"H-Hey! Your nails are sharp!"

he plays with them, leaning down to lick at them

John moaned, rubbing his chin against karkats horns

he purrs softly

"Did you just purr?"

he blushes "shut up!"

"You did!"

"so?!"

"Your like a cat!"

"shut up!"

John laughed

he grinded into him

"H-Hey! What do you think your doing?!"

"what do you think fuckass?"

"You cant do that yet moron!"

"why not?"

"It would hurt a lot!"

"then how does it work?"

"Untie me."

he frowns but does it

"Do you have something slippery?"

"ummm..." he tuggs his pants down

"Nevermind..." John started sucking on his fingers, getting them wet

he watches

He brought them to his hole, pressing one in. "Nnnmmm..."

his eyes widen

He thrust it a few time, adding another one, stretching himself out. "A-Ah!"

he pulls his pants down

John cried out as he hit his prostate, his cock twitching

his tentabuldge slipped out

john pulled his fingers away, pushing Karkat into the chair and got on his knees in front of him. "Damn. This is a lot bigger than most humans..."

it wiggled, dripping slightly as John licked the underside, going to suck the tip

'a-ah! what are you doing! your fangs!'

"I dont have fangs... Just relax. I know what Im doing."

'i...oh~' John took as much of the bulge in as he could, sucking slightly, causing karkats thighs to tremble

"Mmmmm..."

'oh fuck!' he let out a low growl, his tentabulge rubbing against his tongue

John bobbed his head quickly, his teeth barely scraping the wiggling bulge

'nuhhhhh...' he pulled johns head back , genetic material linking from his tip to johns tongue

John painted slightly.

he pushed him back and it rubbed against his hole

"Be careful ok..."

'alright' it started slithering in

John bit his lip, red dusting over his cheeks

'and your the one who complained...' he kissed him hard, thrusting in harshly

"A-Ah! C-Careful! T-This is my first time..."

'its mine too' he thrusts abit softer

John moaned loudly, the tip of his bulge hitting his prostate, it wiggling against it as he thrusted. "Fuck Karkat!' John's head lolled back, long loud moans coming from him. His nails digging into Karkats shoulders.

he nipped his neck, moving faster

John arched his back, his cock leaking

he rubs the tip, slowly

"G-Gonna!"

'no you arnt' he tied a ribbon around his base, tight enough to keep  
him from cumming

He groaned

karkat groaned and spread his legs more, driving it even deeper

John clawed his back. "F-Fuck!"

he picked him up, grinding into him as he carried him to his room

John kissed him harshly, pulling his hair

he pinned him to the bed and tied his arms back up

John groaned

he got a small object and attached it to the tip of johns dick, it  
sucking onto it before two others were attached over his nipples

"F-Fuck Karkat!"

he flipped the switch, them vibrating heavily

Johns toes curled, his back arching

he started thrusting again

John bit Karkats shoulder

he growled and hit a button, a lubed metal bar sliding into his cock and karkats tentabuldge teased his prostate

"Karkat! Please!"

'please what?'

"Let me cum!"

'then you have to be my matesprite' he strokes him

"Fine! Just let me cum!"

he smirked and released his cock

John bit his lip harshly as he came, his hole tightening and spasming

karkats eyes rolled back slightly as he filled him, genetic material filling john and dripping down his legs

John groaned, soon panting heavily

he removed the bar, allowing johns cum to drip out faster, licking it off his hand

John blushed. "Gross!"

karkat smirked and moved up to johns face, spreading his nook 'lick it clean'

Johns blush deepened

he scowled and leaned back, licking johns tip

John's cock twitched as he moaned

"lick it nookwipe"

John hesitantly licked his nook.

karkat moaned and licked at his cock slowly

John groaned, bucking his hips as he lapped at Karkat nook

he shifted his hips and sucked on the tip with his lips, not going further with his teeth

John pushed his tongue in

"mmmm!"

John groaned, wiggling his tongue

"shit!"

John pulled away. "Return the favor Karkat. Its only fair..."

"i cant fuckass! if you havent realized, my teeth are sharp and can bite this off!" he gives his shaft a long lick

John sucked on his nook

he goans and licks faster

John pushed a finger in

he squirmed slighly as he sucked the tip

"It's almost like your a girl." John chuckled slightly

"all trolls have nooks and tentabuldges! guys are just bigger in the bulge and girls have bigger rumblesphyres " he groaned against his tip, playing with the slit

John groaned, his cock twitching

his buldge slithered down and rubbed at his own nook as he sucked the tip again, starting to jerk him off

John sucked on the tip of his bulge

"hmmm..." he hummed

John relaxed his throat, taking all of Karkats bulge in

he moaned and bucked his hips

"Mmmm! "

he shivered and licked faster

John sucked harshly, bobbing his head

"ahhh!" his nook trembled and leaked, him sucking eagerly

John thrust his fingers, following the rhythm of his bobs

his thighs shook

He moaned

"im gonna!"

John bobbed his head quicker

he spurted genetic materiel all over johns hand and down his throat

John swallowed it down, pulling away panting.

karkat purred and licked at johns cock harder

John soon came, groaning

he licked it up lazily

"That tasted like strawberries. "

"what the hell is a strawberry?"

"A fruit "

"what the heck is that?" he unties him

"It's a food.

he nods

John yawned

'tired?'

"Duh. Human don't have a lot of stamina when they first start having sex. It makes us tired. "

he frowns and curls up to him

John fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

gamzee was snuggling tarvos.

Tavros smiled. "Uh...so w-what do you w-wanna do today?"

'i wanted to go to the motherfucking mother and make us some motherfucking wigglers' he smiles goofily

"W-Wrigglers?"

'yeah...'

"O-Ok I guess..."

he kisses him 'it'll be our own motherfucking miracle'

Tavros kissed back.

'i'll be back as soon as i motherfucking can~' he licks his horn

"Nngh..." Tavros shuddered

'mmmmmh...we should give more motherfucking genetic material to make motherfucking sure we have enough~' he sucked at it, petting the other one

"A-Ah...!"

he smirks and picks him out of his wheelchair 'where do you want to fill a bucket?'

"U-uh... I-I don't k-know..." Tavros blushed

he licks closer to his skull, strapping him into a hammock-like chair attached to the ceiling, , his wrists bound to the chain

Tavros blushed brightly, moaning as his horns were toyed with

'i wonder if i can make you motherfucking spew all over just with your motherfucking horns~'

Tavros squeaked

he removed his pants and went back to licking his horns

"G-Gamzee!"

he smirks, massaging it

Tavros moaned, biting his lip as his horns were stroked. His bulge twitched as it started hardening

he sucked at the crook of his horn, squeezing

Tavros' back arched. "A-Ah! Mmmm!"

he nipped harder

Tavros' nook quivered, genetic material starting to flow from both it and his bulge. "G-Gamzee!"

'yes tarvos?' he murmurs, breathing again where his horns met his  
scalp, placing the bucket between his legs

Tavros cried out

he flicks his tongue over it

Tavros body shook, constant small noises of pleasure came from the younger troll

he pulled away, blowing on the wet spots

Tavros screamed in pleasure, genetic material bursting from both his nook and bulge.

he grins and plays with his now extra sensitive nook 'mmmh~

"A-Ah!" It trembled against his fingers

he rubbed it, petting it gently

Tavros whimpered. "P-Please G-Gamzee! "

he slipped one in, suddenly thrusting it hard

Tavros cried out, his back arching

he added a second one

"G-Gamzee!"

he licks at his bulge

His nook quivered around Gamzees fingers

he removes them and rubs his buldge against him

Tavros bit his lip in anticipation

the tip wiggles quickly against his nook

Tavros groaned, whining slightly

he suddenly thrusted in

Tavros cried out in pleasure, his back arching high

he thrusted hard and fast

Tavros moaned loudly. "G-Gamzee!'

he kissed him harshly, beginning to sober up a bit

He kissed back. His nook trembled and twitched

'mmmmmh, tarvos...' he bit his neck.

"Ah!" Brown blood welled up in the bite mark. "C-Careful Gamzee! T-That h-hurt!"

he licked it up, looking at him with a smirk, stroking his bulge.

Tavros groaned loudly.

he bites his neck again, a bit more gentle.

Tavros bit his lip harshly as he thrusts hard. His bulge twitched, his nook tightening as He grew closer to cumming.

he suddenly stopped moving

Tavros whined.

'beg lowblood'

"H-Huh? "

'i said motherfucking beg' he thrusts harshly once

"A-Ah! G-Gamzee!"

he pulled out, only to thrust back in

"Mmmm!" Tavros bit his lip.

'beg lowblood, beg'

"I-I-I-I! "

he smirks and pinches the tip of his bulge.

"Nngh!"

"you want to spew?"

"Y-Yes!"

"how bad?"

Tavros whimpered

"tell me tarvos..." he licks his horn.

Tavros blushed and tried to speak, but nothing came out.

he pulled out and grabbed a pie "why dont we eat a pie together...you can be my plate~"

Tavros bit his lip.

he scooped pie all over his body, including his tentabulge.

Tavros shivered.

he feeds him some

Tavros hesitantly swallowed it, his eyes slowly became hazy and wavering as gamzee fed him more and more.

he kissed him, petting his face.

Tavros kissed back, relaxing.

he nipped his lip.

"G-Gamzee..."

"yes?" he plays with his tip

"I-I need i-it... "

"need what?"

"D-Dont make m-me say it..." Tavros blushed.

"say it" he squeezes his buldge.

"A-Ah! P-Please Gamzee!"

"please what?" he licks his horns

Tavros blushed brightly. "I-I need y-your bulge!"

he thrusted in hard and licked up it from his chest

Tavros moaned loudly, arching his back. "G-Gamzee!

he ate more pie as he thrusted.

Tavros cried out as He came, is nook spasming

he moaned, filling him, it spirting out into the bucket below them

Tavros panted

he pulled out and licked the pie of his buldge

"A-Ah! G-Gamzee..."

he smiles happily "yeah~"

"I-I... "

he smiles, licking at his bulge happily

"Mmmm!"

he smiles more

Tavros whined

"feel good motherfucker?"

"Y-ya... "

he moved to his nook, purple and rust colored genetic material flowed from it, dripping into the bucket

"mmmmmmh~" he spreads it so it comes out faster

Tavros blushed "Nngh! D-Dont spread i-it!"

he spreads it more,His nook twitching, more running out.

"its like solpur pie~"

"S-Stop!"

he licks some up and he kisses him with it still on his tongue.

Tavros shuddered and bit Gamzees lip "U-untie me.."

he releases his hands

Tavros rubbed Gamzees horns

he moaned and thrusted back into his nook

His hands tightened as He moaned out Gamzees name

"motherfuck!"

His grip loosened. 'S-Sorry."

gamzee panted "that felt motherfucking good~"

Tavros blushed and stroked the hard bones

he moaned and thrusted harder

Tavros moaned

'im flushed for you' he kissed him

Tavros kissed back, his hands moving to tug Gamzees hair

he kisses him harder, thrusting harder

Tavros groaned

he thrusts harder and harder before filling him again

Tavros whined as he came

he pulled tarvos's nook apart again, licking where it and the tentabulge met as it drained into the bucket

Tavros moaned, panting heavily

'the buckets almost full~'

Tavros looked close to passing out

he used his tongue to help the genetic material out

"Nnmmm! "

he spread it more and sucked on the flesh

Tavros trembled in pleasure

he only stopped when tarvos was ready to cum

Tavros whined loudly

he just breathed on it, watching it silently

His nook trembled as his breathe hit it

he moved closer

Tavros whimpered

he gave it a lick before pulling away

"G-Gamzee!"

he licks it again

Tavros moaned

he moved up to his face

Tavros panted

his bulge rubbed against his tounge

Tavros blushed brightly

'will you motherfucking lick me?'

"I-I-I-I... "

'motherfucking please?'

Tavros blushed brightly but nodded. He hesitantly licked Gamzees bulge

he shivered 'mmmmmmm~'

Tavros lapped at it, blushing brightly

'mmmmmm taaaarrrvoosssss'

Tavros stopped

gamzee moved back to his nook and thrusted in

Tavros moaned hoarsely

he kissed him gently, thrusting slow but hard

"Mmmm!"

he sucked on his neck

"G-Gamzee! T-Tired!"

"..." he stroked his tentabuldge

Tavros groaned.

"after this you can mother fucking sleep"

Tavros whined as he moved faster. Tavros soon came, his eyes rolling back.

he filled him again and pulled out.

Tavros had passed out, panting heavily.


	6. Chapter 6

Equius yawned Nepeta hadn't visited since that day. he frowned, he had given sollux what he wanted and was curled up on his bed.

Nepeta knocked on his door, Vriska and Kanaya with her.

he got up and got the door, almost breaking it off the hinges.

Nepeta didn't look him in the eyes.

"hello...why are you all here?"

"Nepeta asked us to help the two you with cosplay "

"oh..." "...pfff" vriska snickered

"May We come in?"

he moved out of the way. he watched them silently as the girls came inside.

"So what exactly were you planning on cosplaying as?"

"..."

"Well. We were planning on ponies."

vriska laughed loudly "equius can now be one of those musclebeats he loves now! hahahahahahahaha!"

Nepeta frowned "Be nice Vriska!"

"..." he frowned and hit a button, making vriska hit herself.

Kanaya sighed. "Well what do they look like."

"...i'll show you" he lead the way upstairs

Kanaya and Nepeta followed him, vriska making bad horse jokes the whole time.

"Quiet Vriska!"

"but seriously? where does beast milk come from?!" she wiggles her eyebrows

"Vriska."

"what?"

"Behave yourself."

she smirks.

"Go ahead and show us Equius." Kanaya turned her attention to him

he plays the my little hoofbeast video

"Well, this shouldn't be too hard. It all depends on which one you wish to be."

"rainbow dash..." he blushes slightly

"The blue one?"

"of course"

"I wanna be Pinkie pie." Nepeta said.

kanaya nods "I should be able to have them done by next week."

"alright" vriska had already left after mentioning ponyplay, kanaya leaving with a small nod.

Nepeta looked at the ground, looking uncomfortable.

suddenly equiss sneezed, causing her to jump a bit. "A-are you OK Equius?"

he nods "i caught a cold..."

"I'd better go then."

"alright"

Nepeta quickly left as he gets back in bed

* * *

"How are you tired?" John said, giving karkat a funny look as he yawned.

"because i dont sleep"

"you need to sleep. "

he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously. No sleep messes with your head."

"how?"

"It makes you hear and see things that aren't there."

"..."

"Just go to sleep"

he shakes his head

"Why not?"

"nightmares"

"About?"

"...anyway, what about the movie?"

"I don't know"

"...i thought you were getting it fuckass!"

"I forgot!"

"dumbass!"

"Don't call me a dumbass! "

"you forgot a movie!"

"You forgot manners!"

'what the hell are manners?'

"The way you behave."

he grumbles and rests his head in his lap

"Be nice to me. You never know what could happen."

he huffs and closes his eyes

John pet his head.

karkat smiled, causing john to smile wider.

after an half an hour, johns jeg was starting to feel damp

John looked down.

red tears were streaming from his face

"Karkat?"

he was sound asleep but looked so sad.

John pet his head.

he shifted slightly

John wiped the tears off his face "Karkat. Wake up." John shook him.

he groaned 'leave me alone nook-sniffer...'

"You were crying."

he grins

"What are you grinning about?"

he pulls him down into a kiss 'you're alive...just another nightmare...'

John kissed back. "We need to find a way to get rid of the nightmares. I'd like you to be able to sleep."

'yeah?'

"Next to Me"

he smirks and licks at his crotch

"I didn't mean like that!" John blushed.

he kisses him again.

John kissed back.

he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You go from crying to horny way to quickly."

he frowned 'so do you humans'

"Not that quickly."

'in your human movies they do'

"Like what?"

"that kevin heart comedy"

"Those are women..."

"...oh"

"I am not a woman. I have a penis."

"you humans are so complicated"

"We also birth our young. We don't have a giant fly or grub or whatever."

"...humans are weird"

"How so? Our babies look like little humans. Not grubs"

"so a squishy mini thing pops out?"

"In a hours long events filled with pain and bloody expulsions"

"no thank you, im glad nooks dont do that..."

"I'm glad it doesn't happen to men."

he nods and sits up.

John yawned

"tired?"

"yeah"

"alright"

John fell asleep.

"..." he turned on a movie and watched it in silence.

John nuzzled him in his sleep.

he blushed slightly.

* * *

karkat was making something to eat when John came in, looking sick

he frowned and tilted his head "whats wrong?"

"I've just been throwing up

"oh...ew"

"I'm starving."

"ok...i made dip"

"Give me it."

"make your own!"

John glared. "Fucking give it to me."

"what the hell john?!"

"I'M HUNGRY AND PISSY NOW GIVE ME THE DIP!"

he growled and gave him half

John shoved it down "That's better.

karkats eyes widened and he blinked, hording his dip in a corner

"I feel so weird."

"...how?"

"I feel bloated, nauseous and hungry."

"...are you pregnant or something?"

"Don't be stupid. I'm a man."

"but have tolls and humans ever slept together before?"

"No. As far as I know I'm the first."

"so who knows, i could just be a side affect"

"...if I'm pregnant I will kill you."

"IT WOULDNT BE MY FAULT!"

"IT'S YOUR ALIEN JIZZ THAT CAUSED IT!"

"WELL SORRY I DIDNT KNOW IT COULD!" suddenly theres a knock on the door, theres a rather loud honk from it, followed by a lighter honk.

John opened the door

gamzee waved, three grubs in tarvoses arms "heeeeeyyyyy~"

"...Karkat! "

he came out and looked at the grubs then at the two of them, then back at the grubs, one of them honking at him

"Uh...hi Karkat... " Tavros said. One hid from the 2 new adults, the other just stared at them

the one honking looked exactly like gamzee but had tarvoses horns, the one just staring into space had long hair to one side, the other half shaved, its its horns going to the sides but pointing down, it looking drugged up, pie still on its face. The one hiding looked like Tavros, but had Gamzees hair. Its horns pointed up like Gamzees but curved down at the tips

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BULDGE-CHAFFERS DO?!" gamzee smiled "made motherfucking wrigglers~" the drugged up one suddenly fell backwards against tarvos, making a soft squeek "f-fuk!" "HONK HONK HONK!"

"G-Gamzee found the mother grub..."

he grins, looking proud as hell "...why did you agree?" "honk honk honk!" the drugged one nibbled on the horns of the one that was honking and it blushed "HONKHONKHONKHONK!"

"I...uh...didn't really have enough t-time too...disagree... " Tavros blushed. He pulled the grubs apart.

"HOW?!" the drugged on sucked at his finger

"..." Tavros blushed brightly. "H-Honk..." the shy wriggler said quietly

"...oh..." gamzee gently rubbed its head

It climbed onto him

he nuzzled it

"...they look like bugs..."

"yeah..." he picked up the other two and the drugged up out crawled up into his hair

The shy one got Gamzees makeup all over its face.

gamzee fixed it

It squeaked

"there, motherfucking perfect"

"H-Honk! "

he smiles and places him on his shoulder

"Is there a reason you stopped by?" John asked

"can you motherfucking watch the wigglers? im taking tarvos motherfucking swimming..."

"Uh...sure?"

he hands them all over to karkat and quickly bolts away with tarvos


	7. Chapter 7

karkat was trying to her the druggie of the ceiling, and the honking one hid in johns hood

The shy wriggler hid in Karkats sweater. "Careful! don't squish him! Or her! I dont know! "

"how am a sopossed to get the doughbag off the ceiling"

"I dont know! Human kids dont normal do this kind of stuff!"

he growls and it crawls all around "HONK HONK!"

"Please let them be back soon..."

* * *

gamzee carried tarvos into the ocean

"I-I don't know about this Gamzee... " Tavros kept a tight hold on him

"it'll be motherfucking fine~" he gently lowered him in

"I-I cant swim though!"

"you can float"

Tavros didn't let go of Gamzee

he smiled and gently laid him so he would float 'let go, i wont motherfucking let you drown'

"Im sca-scared!"

'i know tarbro...but id motherfucking never let anything motherfucking happen to you"

Tavros hesitantly let go.

gamzee held him up

He blushed. "I-I haven't been in the water s-since my a-accident

'i know' gamzee kisses him 'i thought it'd be nice to play for a bit'

"I-im still not sure i-its safe..."

he let him go, him floating in the water 'see? you're motherfucking fine'

Tavros still looked nervous.

he laid back next to him and took his hand.

Tavros relaxed slightly as the floated

he grins 'after a bit of mother fucking floating...want to dance?'

"Dance?"

'you once asked if i motherfucking wanted to once...i never got to'

"Uh...how w-would we?"

'in the water, you'll be motherfucking light enough that we can motherfucking swirl around' he grins, kissing him on the cheek

"O-oh...ok..."

he grins, closing his eyes

"Y-ya know, we haven't n-named the wr-wrigglers yet."

"hmmmmm...what would you like to name one?"

"W-well i like Kurene..."

"that can be our mother fucking girls name"

Tavros nodded.

"what about gamvos?"

"O-Ok. What a-about the last on-one?"

"gamzee jr~"

"G-Gamzee jr? Uh...ok i g-guess..."

he nuzzles him "i love you"

He nuzzled Gamzee back. "I-its getting late."

"alright" he gets up and picks him up, holding him up

Tavros shivered once he was out if the water

he carried him to the beach and dried him off

"T-Thanks..."

"no motherfucking problem"

* * *

john was exhausted, holding a sleeping Kurene and Gamzee Jr.

karkat had had a sleeping gamvos in his arms, he looked at john

"This was exhasting."

"yes...im going to kill gamzee..."

"Good." There was a knock on the door

he got up tiredly

"Uh...hi Karkat... "

he glared and handed him the grub, grabbing the other two and trusting them in his arms, slaming the door

John was already snoring

he fell next to him, out cold

* * *

equies sniffled, Kanaya knocking on his front door, his lucius getting it for him

Nepeta sneezed loudly, sniffling afterwards. "It would seem Nepeta caught Equius' cold. She simply can not take care of herself in the cave she lives in. I was thinking she could stay here while they both recuperate. " Kanaya said

he nods and leads nepeta upstairs

Nepeta frowned. she sniffled

equius looked up at her as Nepeta reluctantly got in the bed with him, his lusus making her.

She grumbled unhappily, sneezing loudly.

"im sorry"

"Its not like you made the germs come to me."

he nods and removes his glasses

Nepeta pouted. "I dont want to stay in bed."

"i know" he gently pet her head

She purred slightly and rubbed her nose, equius handing her a tissue

She blew her nose. "Thank you."

he nods and rubs his eye

Nepeta yawned, rubbing her eyes as she fell asleep, equius falling asleep after her.

Nepeta cuddled Equius in her sleep, purring quietly

equius had his arms around her, smiling in his sleep

Nepeta nuzzled his chest, causing him to pull her closer

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, blushed brightly as she woke up.

his bulge twitched against her leg

She tried to pull away from Equius but his arms held her tightly in place, his bulge brushing hers

"Equius!"

his eyes flickered and he let go, stretching and rubbing his eyes

Nepeta immediately retreated to the other side of the bed.

once he was awake enough he blushed 'e-excuse me...' he climbed over her and went into the bathroom, locking the door

Nepeta blushed, unsure of what she should do

he returned after a while, freshly showered, in shorts and a tank top, drying off his hair, being careful of his broken horn

"Do you like me Equius?" Nepeta asked

he blushed and looked away 'of course nepeta, we are moirails'

"No. Not as meowrails. Do you like me in a matesprit way."

he blushes more '...and if i did?'

"It would explain somethings."

he frowns and gets his socks, sitting at the very edge and pulling them on, strapping them in place

Nepeta hugged him

he hugged her back, petting her head and rubbing behind her ears, making her purr loudly

Nepeta kissed his cheek and he kissed her forehead before gently tilting her head and kissing her lips

Nepeta blushed brightly but kissed back

he kissed her harder, bruising her lips

"Ow!"

"ah! sorry..." he pulled back

"It's ok." He lips were swelling a little bit as she nuzzled his cheek, purring again "dont worry ok? "Im feline better."

he chuckled "thats wonderful"

"Are you feline better?"

"yes"

"Good! We dont have to stay in bed all day then!"

he frowns 'we are both still sick, i will not allow you to become ill again'

"But Equius! I hate staying in bed!"

he kissed her again 'hush'

She pouted

he picked her up and laid her on the bed 'i will pin you down if i have to'

"I dont wanna stay in bed!"

'you are staying in bed'

Nepeta whined. "But Equius! "

'no buts, do i have to tie you up nepeta?'

She gave him puppy eyes, trying to sneak off the bed

he put her under his arm and walked over to his closet, grabbing a harness

"Hey! Put me down!"

he pulled her jacket off and strapped her in it, it making her arms and legs unable to move

She blushed "take this off!"

'no' he removed her hat

She glared at him

he pet her head

"Take. It. Off."

he laid next to her, stroking her hair

Forced purrs came From her

'im sorry but you have to stay in bed' he rubbed behind her ear

She moaned slightly, causing him to blush but he continued rubbing, kissing her again.

"Take this thing off!"

'no' he frowned 'what do i need to do to keep you in bed?'

Nepeta growled "I don't want to stay in bed!"

'nepeta!' he took his glasses off, moving over her, looking at her sternly 'you still have one day, tomorrow you can go play, now i will untie you but you must stay in bed' he held her in place with his hips, undoing the harness.

Nepeta huffed and grumbled

he gently lifted her shirt and blew on her belly, knowing she loved the weird sounds it made

Nepeta squeaked and giggled

he continued, moving his head to make it tickle more

Nepeta laughed loudly. "S-Stop!"

he smiled and pulled back, only to tickle her foot

Nepeta squirmed, laughing

he chuckled, tickling her until she was crying, his knee pressed against her crotch with the way they were positioned

Her bulge twitched again his knee

he blushed and traced a line over the bottom of her foot

She blushed, her bulge twitching


End file.
